Dirakkis Turn 3
Actions Skaldaea: Eying the looming approach of the Dark Moon as it slowly drifted towards overshadowing Skaldaea, Raven, along with her trusted advisors, agreed to send out explorers to reattempt the colonization of plains to the east, bordering on the great lake. This expedition was led by Amaranth, a collection of farmers who also had a hand in the creation of the first farms around the capital. (Expansionx1). Flenser, displeased by the reticence of his underperforming members, began to look more deeply at his attempts to refine his strategic thinking. Realizing that if he wanted excellence, he'd have to create it, he arranged a promising breeding contract with one of the famous chieftains who held out the longest amongst Raven's enemies, before eventually succumbing to her unification. Hopefully, this sixth member would be just what he needed. (Mil Researchx1). In addition to this, Flenser also realized that though the storing of weapons across the city was a first step, it would not be enough when it came to a real military conflict. Thus, a bi-weekly training program was developed to teach the citizens how to wield these naginatas. (Militaryx1). Finally, Tamer's paper on the connections between his recently devised symbol, the purpose that government played in society, and the role of each member of a band, reaches Raven's desk. Pleased by this, Raven orders that multiple copies be made, and sent to various education centers and libraries around the country. (Culturex1). Akachk: With a season of plenty finally upon them, it is decided that an expedition to the northwest will be launched, with the goal of claiming a strip of coast for the Confederation, so that they might reap the benefits of access to the sea. (Expansion x1). The various craftsmen of the Confederation have decided to band together, creating an organization which they are calling the Order of Tebenin. Accepting not only artisans, but healers and any others who can prove their worth, the Order is dedicated to the advancement of scientific knowledge in the Confederation. (Expand research bonus x1). With the mines up and running, the Order issues it's first formal challenge to its members: devise a new method of smelting bronze, creating a stronger alloy that can keep a sharper edge. Success here will likely confer a leadership position within the order, and Akachk smiths are easy to claim some glory. (Militaryx1). Once more, the kikadang herders are making attempts to expand the size of their flocks. Some attempt to breed the larger and more docile kika specifically, hoping that this might rub off on their children. (Incomex1). Stahl: A dull wave of sound resounds throughout the capital. The holy gong has been rung and the shining council, one of the highest courts of the Silvermen government tasked with the interpretation and application of the law, has convened after three long months of deliberation. An amendment to the code of iron has been brought forth The code now reads 1) All united under the Stahl. All united under the platinum. 2) Each Stahl to their own, iron to iron and gold to gold. Honor belongs to all, for all are united and given purpose under the Platinum. Gold from iron and iron from gold. 3) No Stahl shall attain dominion over another, nor enact such dominion through deprivation of life or property. 4) With great purpose were we forged Gold to rule with the platinum's will Silver to govern and enact the will Steel to defend our people and ways Copper to beget prosperity for Stahl Iron and Lead to build our kingdom (And lastly the new addition) Any from a caste may be of the clergy, holy is the will of the Platinum and unbound by the bonds of iron and gold. (Establish a faith: 2 turns for culture HO). The copper men seek out new ways to mold their newfound iron into harder and more flexible steel tools, protective garb, and even weapons, and begin stockpiling them in the event of a draft for the Ironborn. Being less durable, and more importantly, less trained than the steel born, the steel is essential in the event of an iron army. In addition, it makes for good trade of their isn't a draft. All thing s to better the Stahl. (Income 1 turn) A silver edict is brought forth proclaiming the formation of formal prayer to the Platinum, to be held once per week at dawn, deep beneath the surface (they have to plan it ahead of time). What few trained clergymen their are begin accepting new converts. The Long-gang continues to (attempt) to gain face with the public and takes part in the weekly ceremonies. The idea is to reinforce subservience to the Platinum, and equality under him. During the ceremony the long gang, along with the rest of the Stahl, submit themselves to the fire baptism, and act of purifying their body with a lava bath deep beneath the surface. From the deep heat are the Stahl first forged, and from here are they closest to their creator. The lava is usually used for mating rituals, giving the stahl the flexibility and pliability required for such and undertaking as Stahl mating. However, the Long gang discover improved speed and flexibility in the lava, and a new regiment of training is born. The Long-gang begin to spend more time training in the heat, in the hopes that they would become faster from it. (Research military 1 turn). Phantasmagoria: Overjoyed at the small sprites’ effects on the local plant-life, Hypnosomus wonders at what he can do with this newfound ability, and, more importantly, what else he can affect in such a manner. He searches for the different varieties of plants within his domain, and remembers what they do as he finds them. After some rooting around, he find the plants that animals and the occasional human wanderer particularly liked to much upon when they pass through. He even remembers what the humans called them: the red hard fruits on the trees are called apples, the soft pinkish ones are peaches, and the bushes dotted with tiny mushy fruits the villagers usually called berries. He asks some of the little Icelos to tend to these plants and make them grow abundantly. Tech: Extra roll each turn for income. He also finds lots of colorful flowers throughout the land that fill all with awe and admiration at their sight. Some delicate and small, some huge and majestic. His favorites are the ones that look like tiny people that dance when the wind blows. The Icelos shall tend to these as well. Tech: Extra roll each turn for culture. Finally, remembering his past dealings with humans, Hypnosomus finds some plants that may be used to protect his domain if need be. There are brambles that villagers and animals alike avoid due to the thorns. There are also green pepper plants that blend in with the grass upon the ground and send animals running for water when eaten. However it seems when the puff balls apply their growth effects to these plants too quickly, the pods explode, releasing the painful substance into the air. The Icelos should take care when tending to these plants. Tech: Extra roll each turn for Military Defense. All this seeking and instructing has Hypnosomus completely exhausted now. He stretches out again before dozing into a calm sleep. Expand South. Commune of the Gods: "What's this?" Samin asked as Rega plopped the brown leather notebook on the table in the lodge. The God of False Hope had just come in from hauling the communal firewood, but the God of Dentists had piqued his interest. "It belonged to the God of Invention. It's mostly numbers I can't make sense of, but the guy was excited about something. Something he was building. He kept scribbling 'GAME CHANGER' over and over." Samin's eyes lit up despite himself. "Game changer?" "Game changer, Samin." "You're proposing we go out there and take a look?" "I'm proposing anything that will suppress my burning desire to build my own dentist's office out of spare timber." Samin smiled and grabbed his coat. "You'll have to give me a minute to rest, but yeah, I'll go out with you in a bit and try to find his house." (expansion, 1) Rega was already headed to the door, though. "Hey," Samin asked. "Where are you going?" "Oh, I've decided I'm going to go and build a dentist's office out of spare timber." (culture, 2-4) "Alright. I'm going to go out and find our game changer." Ramkarh: Kif looked tiredly at the sun as it fell closer to the horizon. It had been another long day at court, and little had been accomplished beyond Ramkamhe reiterating the importance of the push north to the plains. It was nothing that hadn’t been proposed at least a hundred times before, but Ramkamhe’s insistence was only matched by the stubbornness of his subjects. (Expansion 1). He rose to collect his things as business concluded for the day. As he sorted his parchments into his pouch, he overheard a conversation moving in his direction. “…with haste, Elarin. Make sure none are missing. Remember: before night falls.” He turned to see Laik’Marin approaching him briskly as another in priestess’ garb turned toward the temple across the plaza. He had noticed her paying an unusual amount of attention to him recently, even if she thought she was being sly about it. She had always been hard to read, though, especially from the distance she normally sat at court. Today, however, her usual mask of impassiveness was betrayed by a marked distress in her eyes as they skirted here and there. Finally, they fixed on him, although he noticed a brief flash of puzzlement before she spoke. “I must apologize, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, ah…” “It’s Kif. I already know who you are.” “Of course. I’m looking for a man I understand you know. You may remember he stood in court not quite a month ago, petitioning the king’s permission to venture into the mountains.” “You must mean Rik. But how did you know I –“ “No matter. You do know him then?” “After a fashion; our wives are close. Why do you ask?” “A great darkness is coming, Kif. Darker than any night of Laiknathe’s. I have seen things such that you would not-“ “Darker than ever, a great danger, yes yes. I heard this all a month ago, remember? What does this have to do with me, or Rik?” “I have seen many things in many places, but I continue to see you. It took me many nights of prayer to divine the meaning of my visions, but I believe I finally understand. I need you to bring Rik to me, and the sooner the better. I will need to make use of his talents very soon.” By the time she had finished her sentence she seemed to be almost bristling with unease. The sunset was unusually red tonight; it looked almost purple. Her eyes flickered between his own and the setting sun behind him. “I must go,” she declared abruptly. “I must prepare the sisters for a long night of prayer and sacrifice – the first of many I fear will come.” (Dark Moon Tech x3). N.B.R.: Innovator Kerlioh rubs her eyes tiredly, closing her notebook as she stretches in her chair. Glancing towards the bear pens faintly illuminated in the lamplight, she contemplates what exactly will be done with the majestic beasts. Remembering a conversation she and Ioriga had shared while capturing the creatures, Kerlioh jots down a design on a scrap hanging out of the notebook, along with the words 'Bear Saddle?' Rising, she goes out in search of Elder Raddomn. This is a plan that must be supported thoroughly. (Bear Cavalry research 1+2). Raddomn, in a fit of apparent foresight, not only approves of the designs Kerlioh has for the bears, but also commissions her to redesign the rigging and steering on one of the remaining transport ships, in an effort to increase its speed and range. She agrees, seeing it as a challenge. Particularly because she has never worked on a ship before, and has no experience in shipbuilding. Few question Raddomns brilliant and inspired decision. (Naval Research 3). Gerq sits in his little boat, less than a mile off the coast, sharpening a long spear. Testing its edge, he places it on a stack of identical spears, and shifts his position. Eyeing the water surrounding him, Gerq slowly grabs a spear. The sea cows in this part of the world seemed to favor the shallows to the open ocean, and Gerq had thus dubbed them coast cows. Tracking his target, Gerq prepared to let fly. He would eat well tonight. (Income 4). Peters: The pace of research was growing more and more rapid as Peters began to overpopulate the island. Somehow the one fisherman managed to keep every fed, but that is likely because most Peters supplemented their diets with an organic polymer paste which provided basic nutrition. Their ability to consume it in the lab without slowing the pace of their study made it a popular alternative among most. The few who abstained did so because they did not trust the Peters tasked with its fabrication. "We must keep going. The solar powered fractal sky gliders are behind schedule. Think of what the other Peters will think if our lab fails its task and the other Peter lab succeeds on time. Think of the implications!" (Action 1-3 Flying tech) (Action 4 Income). Kingdom of the Stars: With the bounty of land proving insufficient, the father orders that the people take a path unheard of. They will find their food in the deep sea. Large work crews work endlessly in ships, building, testing and trying over and over again. All kinds of vessels are built. Some even float! The smell of wet dog washes over the city. (Naval tech 1+2). While the father is focused upon more practical concerns, the Mother delves deeply into the other. She spends several months deep in ritual, fasting and praying to the sun, her patron. The heat of the blazing orb warms her heart and grants her power, renewing her connection to the magics of life. (Magic Research 3+4). Commera: Contact Made with Aripan People In 4633, Aftail Sitrak made its first exploration voyage after its test run to Remora. After approximately three months, The Sitrak landed on the populated shores of “Aripan”.The Aripa people did not speak Commeran, nor any native Commeran languages. They instead preferred to mime out communications with the crew of The Sitrak. Professor of Dialects Donrane Orr postulates that the Aripa people once shared one of the native languages, but that it has been corrupted over time to be unrecognizable. Interviews with the crew revealed the Aripa commoners to be “multitudinous and maudlin”. The Sitrak was simultaneously accosted by adoring onlookers while being threatened by Aripans with spears.However, the local governor was very reasonable and accepted trade offers.(Translators note: the root “ari” means fiction or dream, while “pun” means dance - so “Qripun” means either ‘mime’ or ‘strip–tease’.)Trade with the Aripans yielded new fruits, as well as a sweeter strain of corn.Aripa Corn is a lighter, silver color andcan be found in westward marketplaces foraround triple the price of regular corn. – Dashan Herr Aripan Corn is Delicious Aripan corn, the yields of recent overseas trade, has been turning tongues in theculinary world. Aripa Corn is silvery andsweet, and tastes great with butter. Thecorn can be kernelled and used as a topping,or served baked as a main course. Recipes using Aripa corn on pages 3 12 Corrections In our “Neologisms” section, we incorrectly translated the slang phrase“none of my actions are magic.” An Aloraneditor incorrectly translated her native tongue into Commeran. The phrase, in Commeran, should have read “eDallimsuna læra.” Who Else is Out There? Upon the return of Aftail Sitrak, professors from around the Union began speculating about the existence of further foreigners. Based on the proximity ofAripa and application of the Wandering Racehorse Problem, Professor of Statistics Leran Sallom estimated that there may be upwards of ten foreign nations on the globe.However, others found his estimate to be charitable. Professor of Humanities Ilhar Alorin responded that “Sallom assumes the entire globe is habitable. For all we know, the ocean goes on forever beyond our continent. In addition, Sallom takes his own existence as a data point, a well-known statistical fallacy.” Alorin’s estimate was four foreign nations, although he said that was generous. Meanwhile, Professor of Humanities Shiva Herrom claimed that there would be no additional foreign peoples, and offered a bounty of 100 dumielin for anyone to prove him wrong. Fluff Overwhelms at Mona Dog Show “All we wanted to do was pursue further trade,” said fluff victim Ilan Mev. “We didn’t think it would get this fluffy”. The hair storm began… Continued on page 14 Zinbiel: For the next several years the nation was in shambles. It was a constant cycle of death between the fatal hunts and the stupid “boat” designs; Zinbielians were dying left and right. No death had as big an impact as Keyes, however. With his death the Youngers had no direction, so they just kept expanding causing even more strain on the already thin population (Expansion 1). To commemorate Keyes short but successful life villagers would lead an expedition once a year to the place of his death (Culture 2). Pyth would lead the voyage, and would remain a few hours after everyone else left. On one occasion Pyth was trudging around the memorial, and spotted a shining object in the thick snow. Curiously he uncovered it and found the Sphere of Influence that had been lost for several years. It had been lost for so long Pyth thought it was a myth, but as soon as he saw the mysterious sphere, he knew what it was. Immediately he ran to the rest of the Youngers and they rejoiced at the good news (Culture 3). The Youngers gathered the supplies to surround the sphere and trekked out to the burial site. The Sun was shinning through the clouds. It was time. Zinbiel would final have a direction (Culture 4). Gorash: Songs of Panic Curses be to those who had brought forth this blight upon the land of Gorash. The infestation of beasts had brought about the deaths of dozens, as well as the destruction of many a strawberry field. The Bards of the Wild knew themselves to blame and as a result decided it would be best to distance themselves from everyone else for a time. So it was that they gathered their supplies and made west in hopes of finding a salamander free area to call home. (1 Expansion) Songs of Searching Along their journey the Bards of the wild kept open their eyes so that perhaps they might find some token or artifact of use to their people. For what greater way to make people forget their sorrows than to present them with something magnificent and new. Along their trek they passed many abandoned villages and crypts of people long forgotten, of lands too old for their names to be remembered. A handful of Bards assembled into foraging parties and delved deep within these ruins, eager to find something of which they might show off. (2 Income). Songs of Recovery With the flight of the Bards of the Wild the Village Bards found themselves to be both relieved and incredibly frustrated. For once they had no need to fear the repercussions of hasty Wilder Bard ventures, but they sorely needed their help in ridding the land of the beasts that now roamed so openly. Gathering together the Village Bards decided among-st themselves that they would have to finish the task the Wilder Bards had so utterly mucked up. Working day and night they arraigned, tuned, performed, and perfected a series of soothing musical spells to win over the beasts so that they might put their destructive talents to better usage. (3/4 Expansion tech- Beasts of Burden). Aripa: There can rarely be enough caution. With the arrival of a new race of traders to our ports, we must remain ever vigilant in remembering who we are. Do not let the spices, accents, and languages of the outsiders infect the body. Remember to define yourself by the forms, not by their disordered desires. Newly crafted ideas and documents will be distributed to all in the city to read and to ponder the forms. (Culture 1). We must continue to contemplate the forms, Guardians. Therefore you must keep thinking of them. What is the true form of a city? What is the true form of a person? We will double our efforts in an attempt to truly exit our cave and see the sun. We WILL see truth. (Cultural research 1). We must grow. We will soon outgrow our lands, especially with such a productive breeding system. We expand away from others; we mustn't hamper the growth of those around us. Only a foolish man will limit his own beasts of burden. (Expand). The Philosopher After reading the words of the Philosopher, Gyges let the parchment fall to the floor, tossing it into the corner. He leaned in close at his worktable. Deep mysteries he had pondered, and his mysteries lead to an astonishingly physical result. How could this be? The forms themselves defy the physical? Why, then can I imbue these rings as I can? Doubt and confusion racing through his head, Gyges tests his first ring, he will become unseen if it works, invisible to any eye. The Ring of Gyges will be formed. (Research Invisibility rings). Katoba: Otaktay was one of few to survive from the settlement party. Some days though, he almost wished he was among the dead. All he had to do was close his eyes, and he was right back at the end of the column. They had been moving fast under cover of darkness- or at least, as fast as the supply sledges would allow. The grass had a habit of bringing the unwieldy transports to a halt, so they had proceeded single file down a narrow strip of charred grass; the vestige of a recent spate of moonfire. The going was relatively easy on this smoother terrain, although after a few hours everything- the sledges, the horses, the people- became coated in a fine layer of black charcoal that stung the eyes and burned the lungs. As a rearguard, Otaktay had been largely concerned with what was behind him, so he would break away from the column in short loops to ensure their tail was clear. Upon returning from one of these brief detours, he had been stunned to see no sign of his party; only a long row mounds stretching away into the distance along the strip of charred earth. He had reeled in his saddle then, almost overcome with dread. The urge to turn his horse around and run had been strong; run from the cursed moon until the sun rose and returned dominion of the earth to the living. But as a warrior of the Katoba he knew his duty. He dismounted by the nearest of the mounds and began to scoop away at the scorched earth. It was not loose and overturned as he expected, but hard-packed. It took several minutes before his hand struck something solid. With trembling fingers he scraped away the last of the charcoal, revealing the dry bone of a skeletal hand, colored a ghastly purple in the moonlight. The bones seemed almost to be glowing brighter as he watched in horror; almost as if they were feeding on the light the Dark Moon bathed them in. And then, he had seen those slender fingers begin to move… It was too much. His horse had bolted, but it made no matter; he tore away from the haunted burial ground on foot, not stopping until the sun was up and his legs gave out beneath him. Outriders had found him some hours later, still on the ground and muttering in his sleep. His body had recovered, if not his spirit. But there was a twisted sort of hope for that part of him as well; a new settlement attempt was being made, and he had offered to lead the way. If he could lead his kinsmen through the plains, then perhaps his honor could be restored… x4. Stormborn: “I met with the Syntolla earlier today.” I announced carefully at the latest council meeting. When this statement brought me an unsteady silence I continued quietly, “they wanted to let me know that I have failed in some respects to represent a leadership that is beneficial to both the Stormborn and the Syngida. Towards that end, they brought up a number of matters that need to be immediately worked upon.” To this statement there were general nods of sheepish agreement. “They warned me first and foremost that they required more of a say in what projects require the greatest amount of urgency.” (1: Culture) There was a brief rumble of dissent that I quickly waved down, “They claim this because there are matters that they have brought to my immediate attention of which we were unaware.” Confused eyes met mine. “The Syngida is not quite as anchored as we believed.” To this I heard a large intake of surprised breath, “While it is true that the Storm will not leave any time soon, it has lately been taking much effort for the Syngida to maintain its’ present position. In the hopes of alleviating some of that strain, I suggest that we create some kind of anchor, possibly using lightning rods that could help give the Syngida a better, well, grip on the island.” (2: Culture) From here Artemis took over with a lot of technical talk about lightning and using some sort of feedback loop that could help stabilize the Syngida. Honestly I could barely keep up with it except to understand that Artemis had many ideas and he promised to begin work on it as soon as possible. It was here that I offered the bad news. “The Syntolla talked about something else as well.” Silence fell again, “They said that the moon has once more risen on our island. Honestly I did not understand the significance either, but they expounded on the effects of the moon. For some reason it weakens the Syngida, and by extension all of us, during the short time that it is passing us. For that reason, should we attempt to undertake any projects during this time we should be cautious as to the volatility of said projects.” To this Melina asked, “Is there no way to turn back the moon’s influence?” I shrugged, “It is possible; however, I would advise we hold off on such research until a time in which we can further study the problem with our full faculties.” There were some more rumbles of dissatisfaction, “I understand, but it is better to be a little cautious rather than little craters.” At this I got a few smiles, even if they were out of pity. “So, what other matters meet this criteria?” I suggested. That’s when the meeting dissolved into squabbling over whose project deserved the most attention at present. Eventually the decision was made to pursue research into moving larger amounts of objects for trading with other countries. As it was trade was limited by the small amount that one person could carry. The largest voice in offering a solution was to create some means of binding water molecules together to create a water platform that could glide across the ocean. I had my doubts about this venture, but Azura seemed confident that it would work. (3: Income) The final decision was to work on perfecting the far talking. Melina is still convinced that the best bet is to use the Four Great Winds, but because of her previous failure we decided to at least attempt another option before returning to the Winds. Her apprentice Vivian had some luck making the messenger balls more compact, making the wind inside the message harder to unravel. Hopefully this venture will prove at least somewhat fruitful. (4: Income) After these decisions were made, I brought this all to the Syntolla. Although they were disgruntled that much of these suggestions were focused on the needs of the Stormborn, they were in agreement that they were the safest options for the present circumstances. I do not how all of this with The Council and the Syntolla will work out, but hopefully we can find a harmony. Results: Skaldea: 12, 1, 7, 7 Raven had grown frustrated with many of her advisers. It has not been easy getting the Skaldeans to work cohesively. From her place in Raven’s Roost, she watches the runners return from the edges of the nation. Of course, she already knew what they would say. Judging by the fact that Amaranth is not with his messenger, it is clear that their efforts to expand eastward were successful. Raven smiles. Simplicity seemed to equate to success. (EXPANSION GET, +5 income, -12 wealth) Except, of course, for Flenser. She scowled as his messenger meandered slowly towards her home. Everyone was always so afraid to bring bad news, and Flenser fleeing into the wilderness was definitely bad news. Raven shuddered to think what trouble he would get up to with all that tactical genius and only three heads surviving to keep it all in. Finally, the messenger from the towns arrived. “Raven, we are afraid that the villagers do not feel they have time to read during these early stages. They have locked all of the books in their towns’ massive storehouses and say they will read them when they have finished pushing back the beasts and monsters left by Flenser’s incompetence.” (No other successes, military meta tech success lost). Akachk Confederation: 18, 5, 6, 4 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon) In the north of the peninsula, tall pines grow all the way to the edge of the sea, and the lizard people find themselves right at home as they move northwest with their kikadangs towards the shore. It is not long before they have established a series of small settlements on the northern coast. (Expansion GET, +5 income, -10 wealth) At the same time, the newly founded Order of Tebenin finds itself unable to cope with the expanded Confederation, as it is composed largely of established artisans and healers who spend their time near already established areas of civilization. As such, their “challenge” goes unheard by the innovative and adventurous Akachk who left to seek their fortunes in the northern frontier, and many who do hear it prefer traditional practices. (No successes for tech or military). Kikadangs are strange beasts. Passive by nature, they allow the Akachk to tend to them and herd them around, in what most of the tiny Akachk recognize as a highly generous agreement. However, when kikadang become ready to mate, they are entirely different creatures. The horny beasts slap their tails across trees in terrifying mating displays, with only the fiercest getting to mate. As such, the title of Akachk breeder is more or less a death sentence, as it involves trying to either cool down horny male kikadangs, or convince one of the larger females to mate with one they don’t approve of. As the high fatality rate shows, it does not end well. (no income gained). The Stahl: 2, 9, 20, 14 Faith is something the Stahl don’t know much of. Confidence they have, in their hands and in the rock they work. Confidence in their laws and their hierarchy, confidence that they will succeed if they continue on their path and continue to follow the instructions they are given. Confidence the Stahl have in excess, faith, less so. As such, they trust that the Platinum have only good intentions with this amendment to the code, but follow it only out of obedience, not out of any personal desires. (no culture for you). The copper men are peerless craftsmen, this has always been known by the Stahl. As such, it is not long before their brilliant fires are bringing the iron to its melting point, and soon they are pulling out a metal even harder than iron and better at holding an edge. It also bears a distinct pattern of waves and bands on the surface of the metal, and Stahliscan Steel quickly grows a reputation as the finest weapon material around. (Epic Tech Get- Damascus Steel, +4 income, +2 military) This supplements the Long-gang’s newfound flexibility as their baptism by lava finds them reacting faster than ever before. (+2 military). Phantasmagoria: 7, 5, 15, 14 Hypnosomnus watches the icelos and the sprites as they dance across his surface. Though he has much practice now with creating new creatures, he has a good bit of trouble telling them to do things. The icelos, created to mirror the actions of the villagers he once knew, continue to build houses and pass each other rocks, their approximations of trade and conversation occurring silently despite Hypnosomnus’ urgings. At the same time, the sprites continue to make EVERYTHING grow, from fruits to flowers to tall grasses and trees. However, the two creations intersect at the dangerous plants Hypnosomnus notes. As the sprites cause the threats to grow and grow, the icelos take an interest in setting them aside from other things, though mostly to keep themselves safe. (No slow growth income or culture, but another success will get you the military roll). Supposing that this small progress would be enough, Hypnosomnus rolls southward, and more of the surface becomes visible to him. (Expansion GET! +5 income, -10 wealth). Ramkarh: 6, 9, 4, 17 As Ramkahme rages against his court for failing to inspire the commoners to travel north, (no expansion, -10 wealth), Kif stares at Laik’Marin. He was more than a little annoyed with her after their last meeting, and when Rik had returned he would not speak to Kif about what had occurred. He merely weakly nodded his way through the conversation and went home. It was concerning, Kif thought. But he didn’t have anything to go on, and the priests had always kept secrets from the court, and even the king. He glanced at her again. She was talking loudly about the need to expand mining operations in the hills so they could get access to things such as silver “and, uh gold”. Kif paused. Could she be more obvious? Oh well. If her fetish for silver somehow helped prevent this darkness that she was talking so much about, what harm could it do? He raised his hand in agreement with the mining proposal. (One more success needed to negate Dark Moon effects). N.B.R.: 15, 3, 17, 6 Raddomn nods in approval as the bear rears up onto its hind legs and the saddle’s stirrups rotate, allowing the warrior on the beast’s back to hold on. Kerlioh’s design worked perfectly. While the bears were not still perfectly domesticated, they were now perfectly useful as a (super) heavy cavalry. The design moves into large scale production quickly, as tanners throughout the Republic find a new source of income. (EPIC BEAR CAVALRY GET, +6 military). Kerlioh’s designs are equally effective on ships, if not somewhat unorthodox. The original ship designs, brought by Raddomn, are turned down, as she instead designs a new kind of ship. These trimarans feature three hulls and sit much higher in the water than the old ships. While the ships are somewhat less maneuverable, Raddomn and his followers note that they are incredibly fast on open water, as well as being able to travel the shallows with ease. (+3 navy) This is useful for picking up hunters fleeing the enraged sea cows, who possess the strange ability to shoot concussive bursts of water when attacked. (no income for you). Peter: 12, 3, 14, 13 THE IMPLICATIONS! They were a real and present threat. With only 2/3 of the glider prototype done, Peter’s lab quickly becomes the laughingstock of the Peters. But Peter is not deterred. With only a little more work on the gliders, he knows that he and his fellow researchers should be able to put together a working flying machine that can sustain itself over great distances. (one more success needed) Deciding that one’s best is not always good enough, he dumps another tube of paste into his mouth and swishes it around for a second to get out that little bit of flavor. The Peter’s who had come up with this stuff were lifesavers. The stimulants should help him pull out these last few sleepless nights. (+2 income). Kingdom of the Stars: 15, 12, 2, 14 Naval vessels of all kinds quickly fill the seas around Coldmerrow, as the father’s command is heard throughout the kingdom. The most popular is the one that floats most easily, a squarish, wide-bottomed barge that can carry a large number of people or goods over the sea fairly safely, though not altogether quickly. However, these barges will allow for all kinds of trade across the water. (+3 naval bonus), The light of the sun is an inspiration for the mother, and as she basks in its light during the warmer months, she begins to feel a heat coming from within herself, in addition to its warmth. From this inner fire, she develops some small powers, generating sparks from thin air and healing minor injuries. It is a small step, and the first of many as she traverses the path of life magicks. (+3 income as small burdens are removed across the kingdom). Conclave of the Gods: 19, 4, 6, 16 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon) Samin travels out alone even further east than his first adventure, staring at the many homes of lost gods as he travels. It’s a strange feeling, but he’s not as worried as he once was about his own demise. Perhaps it was his own false hope getting to him, but he was fairly certain that he was not going away any time soon. Plus, he and his friends had all been doing manual labor for so long that he was beginning to feel a mortal’s vitality, born of hard work and progress. Coming across the inventor’s house, he puts on his best reassuring smile as he opens up the bizzare journal. (Expansion GET! +5 income, -10 wealth). Meanwhile, Rega finds himself staring at a giant pile of lumber. For the first time in his life, he wished it was Wednesday. However, as it raps a stick against a log as he contemplates how to being, Pung arrives moving to the erratic beat Rega hammers out. “Oh, Pung. Hey. You want to help me out with this? I’m trying to make a dentist’s office out of spare timber, and Samin just left to go find a game changer, whatever that means.” “Sure, but uh, you gotta copy me okay? I’ve been choreographing this new construction pattern and I need a partner to duet this with.” Frowning slightly, Rega nods at Pung and gestures for him to lead. If only it were Wednesday. (+2 culture). Commera: 17, 3, 11, 15 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon) The Commeran merchant fleet, after making contact with the Aripan, returns with all kinds of new products for the Commeran populace, both rich and poor. While Aripan corn quickly becomes a luxury item, their other greens become a tasty staple as trade becomes more consistent. However, this new sea travel becomes dangerous as the deep violet moon appears overhead. Storms brew and rumors of strange sea-beasts become common in Commeran shipyards. In response, the merchant fleet receives a number of upgrades in the form of better sails and riggings, as well as a few heavy crossbows, which are mounted on the sides of the ship to deter both pirates and supposed monsters. (Naval bonus +4). Zinbiel: 1, 17, 6, 16 The order to expand outward is heard by a lot of Zinbielians, and accepted with a lot of vigor. Despite a lot of death in the past few months, people head to every border of the young nation, a few of them heading out on their own to found towns and establish farms. With no one else to go with them, they are as good as lost. In the end, not a single town is actually founded, and the population of Zinbiel is more reduced than ever. In fact, so few people remain in the nation that many time honored traditions are lost forever. (culture -2, -10 wealth). The procession of the Youngers to Keyes’ tomb is far more joyous than one would expect from a memorial. The sphere of influence is held high by the Zinbielians, and what is left of their ravaged populace forgoes the harvest and the hunt and maintenance for this one pilgrimage, their salvation, their purpose. (culture +4). Gorash: 2, 4, 9, 17 The Bards of the Wild travel deep into the marshes of the west, searching for any way to redeem themselves. However, all around them they find the swamps thick with salamanders, seeming to taunt them with their childlike cries. The villages from long ago have been largely reclaimed by the swamp, with vines crawling through the building and water having destroyed anything on the floors. After a few weeks of wandering, they set up a temporary camp, ready to resume their search on a better day. (no expansion, no income, -10 wealth). Within the village, however, there is hope. With soothing song and careful orchestration, the Village Bards calm the beasts that we so roused by the Wild Bards, but they are unable to force the giant salamanders to leave. However, as they watch the creatures move large logs with ease, it becomes apparent that they can become an asset with proper taming. (one more success needed). Aripa: 3, 18, 17, 18 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon) The foreigners prove too great a distraction for many of the people of the city, and soon Commeran goods appear within the homes of the hip and fashionable people as they become the hottest trends. In response, the Guardians redouble their efforts and have a great breakthrough. While the forms of all things may change with time, the Guardians are now able to see things as they are in the moment. This is imperfect of course, as it does not grant greater insight, but this clarity helps them to discover what true purity is for the people. (no culture gained, but +1 to culture research is!). North becomes the way of continued expansion for the Fragments. It is the only direction that goes completely away from others, the only direction that is safe from outside influence. There they find strange beasts and monsters, but also fertile ground upon which fields can be planted, if they can be kept safe. (-10 income, Expansion GET! No more penalty to income rolls, +5 income). Gyges places the ring upon his finger and vanishes from sight. But there are issues with the rings. The violet light of the moon falls through his window upon him, and his leg is laid bare, the ring’s effects stopped on contact. Turning away, he realizes all that he sees is distorted, as though a great haze is before his eyes. By obscuring his own form, he has made all forms more difficult to see. Taking it off, he nods. It is a design that can be improved upon. (One more success needed). Katoba: 19, 17, 16, 19 Otakay looks out at the vast steppes before him. Everywhere he can see the short shoots of grass growing up out of the ashes of the moonfire. He sighed. While the elders always promised that good could come from ill, he did not understand it. So many had died. But now, as he led his people outward, to the south and east and west, it was a different world. The moon HAD passed. As the sun shined bright above his head, he saw it. A field of geysers sat filling multicolored pools with hot water, the steam filling the air with an earthy scent. The elder accompanying him placed a hand upon his shoulder. It was a good omen. Otakay descended alone into the geysers, walking between them as they jettisoned their water high into the sky. He did not know what drew him, but as he reached the center of the field, he came across a small shrine. The white stone pillars surrounded the single onyx slab, in which sat the hilt of a sword, plunged deep into the rock. Laying his hand upon it, he felt a strange peace come over him, and he drew it from the stone. There was no end to the good omens this day. (4 expansions GET, -40 wealth, +20 income. EPIC TECH FOUND- Sword of Lore). Stormborn: 5, 5, 0, 18 (-2 to all rolls due to the presence of the Dark Moon) As the stormborn struggled to maintain the status quo of their peaceful island, the Dark Moon railed against them. The Syntolla, drained by its presence, provides no insightful or helpful input before each council meeting, and Atticus begins to wonder why they spoke up at all about wanting more influence. Council meetings continue as normal as they debate the failure of the lightning to stabilize the Syngida. If this matter is not addressed in a timely matter, the storm will pass from the island, and the people will be forced to move with it if they wish to remain part of it. Finally, it appears as though the Dark Moon interfered with the winds as well, and any attempts to bind the rain together was met with a disturbing crackle of purple light, preventing any meaningful progress on resource transportation. (no successes). The Dark Moon, however, was no omnipotent threat. Though every stormborn and even the Syngida felt its draining presence, one person overcame its power through force of will. Vivian now presented to the council the perfect far talking device. What was once wind now becomes a solid mass as the message is compressed over and over again until it is too dense to unravel. The information is relayed perfectly. However, it can only be received by a stormborn, for their lightning is the key to cracking open the mass slowly and allowing the message to play out, rather than delivering a screaming explosion. (+4 income). Category:Nationbuilder VII Turn Records